


Gangnam Style

by Squiggle_giggle



Category: Glee
Genre: Broken Bones, Cute, Dancing, Fluff, Gangnam Style, M/M, Niff, broken arm, loopy!jeff, pain meds, psy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7634533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squiggle_giggle/pseuds/Squiggle_giggle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff breaks his arm when he tries out the Gangnam Style dance and Nick is there to help his drugged up boyfriend. Morphine!Jeff. Hilarity ensured. Niff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gangnam Style

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys!
> 
> So I started this when the whole Gangnam Style craze came out and have only finished it now.

Jeff had always thought he was an amazing dancer, if you asked any member of the Warblers they would all agree with him, especially his boyfriend Nick Duval.

He had seen the blonde randomly bust out in sporadic dance moves on many occasions. Jeff had been through many phases such as the Party Rock anthem shuffling of 2011, then the Miley Cyrus 'Hoe down throw down' which lasted much longer than it should have and the Michael Jackson Thriller hands of 2010. It had been an amusing sight to see when the scared freshman would all run away from him in fear, especially when the blonde would chase after them like a zombie with a broken neck. Nick had to put a stop to it when his boyfriend had told him about his plan to go all out in costume. The moon walk had also been popular along within his repertoire of dance moves. For this reason, Nick was scared when he entered the Senior Common room to find his boyfriend in the middle of a sea of Warblers looking enthralled by whatever was playing on the laptop in front of them.

Nick slowly entered the room, he knew that look on Jeff's face, and it wasn't going to end well. What he was hearing confused him; it didn't even sound like it was in English. Carefully, the brunette entered the room completely and made his way to his fellow Warblers.

"Hey guys," Nick greeted.

"Shh!" Nick rolled his eyes as they waved him away, their eyes never leaving the screen. He had to know what they were watching, needed to find out what was so interesting, after all, practice was about to start in five minutes and it looked like Wes hadn't noticed which was strange for the lead council member, considering he ran like clockwork.

After standing there for a few seconds and getting no response, Nick moved around to the other side of the couch, standing behind it to see what had caught there attention. To say it confused him when he saw a man dancing in an odd fashion and singing animatedly, would be an understatement. The song was catchy and had a good beat; something called 'Gangnam Style'. The brunette figured that the dance was what had got them so encapsulated. It looked strange, but the more he watched, the more fascinated he became. It seemed simple enough but if you weren't focussing it would be easy to confuse the actions.

The group watched the whole song through before sitting for a few moments to reflect on what they had just watched. Everything was quiet until a certain blonde Warbler spoke, his voice clear with sudden realisation.

"I could do that."

While everyone else looked enthusiastic, Nick remained quiet, hoping that this would blow over soon and would not become obsessed like he usually did with something new. Jeff hopped up from the couch excitedly, moving the laptop so he could see the screen from where he stood and replayed the film clip. The blonde slowly went through the steps as the other boys watched, waiting to either be impressed if he could pull it off or laughing at him if he failed.

After Jeff seemed to have the moves down, he played the song and started to dance. He was doing pretty well, his moves becoming stronger as he became more confident within himself. The Warblers were cheering as they watched the enthusiastic blonde danced, Wes saying that they would have to use this if they made it to Nationals. Nick let himself enjoy the performance even though he knew it wouldn't be the last time he would see it.

Everything seemed to be going well as Jeff danced. That was until the blonde lost his footing. Jeff had taken too large of a step and managed to get his feet tangled up in the Persian rug that was on the floor. He fell. Hard. His arm violently crashed against the mahogany coffee table the laptop had been sitting on. The group of boys started laughing wildly until they heard an ear piercing scream leave the injured boy's mouth. Nick pushed his way through the Warblers who were frozen with fear before crouching down next to his boyfriend. Though the blazer that was covering Jeff's arm, he could tell it was bad. His arm was swelling, the long blazer sleeve becoming tight and constricting, the way the blonde was clutching it to his chest in absolute agony and Nick was sure that his shoulder wasn't supposed to look like that.

Trent was the first to break out of his shocked daze and moved to help, placing a pillow under the blonde's head. Nick tried to calm him by whispering soothing words and stroking his hair but it didn't seem to be helping. When someone suggested calling an ambulance, the brunette quickly vetoed the option. He knew that if they were called they could possibly move his arm wrong unintentionally and he would most likely not be able to ride in the ambulance with him since they weren't family. Nick knew it would be easier if he drove him to the hospital.

"Jeff, I'm going to take you to the hospital okay? Do you think you can sit up for me?" Nick asked sweetly. His voice slightly being drowned out by his boyfriend's pained screams. When the brunette saw the blonde shake his head he inwardly groaned, knowing that it was going to be difficult to lift him up without hurting him. He motioned to a few of the other boys watching on to help him. They positioned themselves around Jeff, slowly and carefully trying to lift him up, Nick taking Jeff's injured side. He knew he would be more careful and didn't trust that anyone else would be as cautious as himself. The brunette profusely apologised when his boyfriend would let out a whimper or a small cry. It was a struggle but the four managed to stand Jeff in an upright position before he slumped against Nick with his non injured side for support as the pain in his left arm and shoulder began to spike, also trying to hide his face from his friends as he was beginning to feel embarrassed for probably looking like the mess from crying so much.

The brunette swiftly moved him out of the room and guided him towards the student parking lot; Trent was ahead of them to open any doors that were in the way until they were finally settled in Nick's white Range Rover Sport Supercharge, hoping that Jeff would be ok.

* * *

It had been two hours since they had arrived at the hospital. Nick had to sit in the waiting room while Jeff went off to get x-rays, his mind racing frantically as he thought about his poor boyfriend.

He had called Jeff's mother and explained what happened as she was out of town away on a business trip. When she had started crying the brunette assured her that he would look after her son and keep him safe while she was away. Since the blonde was 18 he didn't need his parents' signature, so Nick had filled out and signed all the necessary forms while he waited.

He had been sitting on the edge of the uncomfortable plastic waiting room chair, leaning forward with his elbows resting on his thighs and his head on his intertwined hands when the doctor came out. He explained to Nick that Jeff had a dislocated his left shoulder and had broken his arm in two places, a Transverse fracture in his Radius and a Greenstick fracture in his Ulna. The brunette began to feel queasy when he explained that they had given Jeff muscle relaxers so they could easily move his shoulder back into place. They had also given him a heavy dose of pain medication. The doctor took Nick into the emergency room, to the bed the blonde was located at.

Despite all of his injuries Jeff looked happy, extremely happy even, sitting in his white undershirt while he watched the nurse finish up on his cast. A huge smile lit up his face when he saw Nick, he smiled back and moved to the blonde's side and lightly ran his fingers through his golden hair.

"Hey Jeff, how are you feeling?" Nick asked.

"I'm good Nicky, really good, good, good, good," Jeff said dopily. Nick noticed he looked a little dazed and his eyes were slightly glazed over when he spoke, he could see that the pain medication was working. "I wanted a hot pink cast but the nurse said no," sticking his tongue out at the nurse who was smiling as she was finishing up on the plain white cast.

"I'm sorry Jeff but we didn't have any pink bandages left." She explained, trying to keep the amusement out of her voice. The brunette grinned when he saw his boyfriend pout.

"It's ok, I'll buy some markers tomorrow and we can colour it in," Nick promised. Jeff smiled widely then started to giggle; he leant his head back and started to laugh wildly. Nick watched him before turning to the doctor.

"It's a side effect of the pain medication," the doctor explained as the nurses began manoeuvring Jeff's arm into a sling. "He may experience dizziness, nausea, headaches and hallucinations. He will do things that you may consider odd such as the laughing, he will babble about nonsensical things but they will vary on how often he will experience this."

"So how long should this last for?" Nick asked. Watching curiously as his boyfriend was telling the nurse that he loved her before turning the doctor to tell him that he loved him as well.

"My suggestion is that you should put him to bed as soon as possible. He can sleep off the medication and he should be back to himself in the morning. Jeff will be in a lot of pain tomorrow so I will give you some pain medicine that he can take which will help him cope. After that you are free to go," The doctor replied. The brunette nodded and turned to his boyfriend, placing his hand over Jeff's non injured shoulder.

"Hey ready to go home?" Nick asked. Jeff nodded his head vigorously, the brunette eventually stilling his head when he didn't stop. The doctor shortly returned and gave Nick the bottle of pills for Jeff before leaving to tend to other patients.

"Ok, let's get you up," Nick said as he clapped his hands together. Jeff swung his legs to the side of the bed and placed his feet on the ground. When they stood him up the blonde started to sway.

"Stop moving the floor," Jeff told. Nick wrapped his arm tightly around his boyfriend's waist, the last thing he needed was Jeff to fall over. "Nicky the floor is all squishy, why is it squishy?"

"It's not; your equilibrium is just off."

"My what? Oh my God, is it contagious?" Jeff asked panicked. Nick rolled his eyes as he moved them from the room and into the hallway, clutching tightly to the blonde as his jelly like legs wobbled beneath him.

"No, it's just the drugs in your body that are making you feel unbalance," Nick explained. Jeff let out a small 'oh'. They were almost through the entrance doors when the blonde spotted a hot guy and his girlfriend walk past them, the brunette laughed when he saw his boyfriend checking him out while shouting 'damn!' as he passed. The guy in question turned to them with a raised eyebrow. Nick shrugged and offered 'he's high' as a response before they exited the hospital and headed towards the car, which proved to be difficult considering the blonde was at least a foot taller and was leaning heavily on his boyfriend. Once he had Jeff seated into the passenger side seat, he buckled him in and made sure he wouldn't be able to hurt himself any further.

He reversed out of his car park and began the journey back home. He would send a watchful glance to his boyfriend every few seconds, who was currently enthralled with electric windows moving up and down at his control. Pulling up to the traffic lights were hilarious. Jeff started to bark at another dog in the car besides them, Nick quickly sped off.

"Look Nick!" Jeff shouted, scaring Nick drastically making him swerve slightly.

"What Jeff?" the brunette asked agitatedly.

"McDonalds! Can we get some? Please, please, please, please?"

"You hate McDonalds."

"Can we get ice cream?" he pleaded, Nick found it extremely difficult not to roll his eyes.

"Jeff you are lactose intolerant," Nick reminded. The last thing he expected was for the blonde to burst into tears.

"I don't want to be lactose intolerant!" Jeff wailed. The brunette tried to soothe him as much as he could as they travelled along the busy road.

"I'll get you some sorbet when we get home, ok?" Jeff nodded before he went to look out the window and saw all of the cars and buildings passing them. The brunette sighed in relief when his boyfriend remained quiet and stopped with his random outbursts. After a few minutes, they were finally back at the Duval residence, Nick unclicked his seat belt and called Jeff's name, he groaned when he saw his boyfriend's eyes closed. The brunette went around to the passenger side and carefully opened the door, making sure the blonde didn't fall out of the car.

"Jeff, honey," he murmured as he gently shook him. Slowly he opened his eyes, looking more distant than they previously had. "We have to get you inside, ok?"

"Carry me?" Jeff asked hopefully, Nick chuckled and shook his head. He grabbed his boyfriend school bag and blazer before he helped him out of the car, carrying most of his weight as the medicine was causing a drowsy affect. The brunette dragged them inside, dumping their belongings on the coffee table and making their way to the stairs. Nick's dad offered to help but he turned him down, he had gotten this far already by himself. It was a difficult feat as they trudged up the stairs especially since his boyfriend insisted on resting his head in the crook of his neck, the hot breath on his cool skin was distracting. Eventually they made it to Nick's bedroom where he carefully placed his boyfriend on his bed before he walked over to his closet.

"Come lay with me," Jeff whined.

"In a second babe, I'm gonna get changed and then help you into some sweat pants," he responded. The brunette quickly changed before sitting on the edge of his bed and unbuttoning his boyfriend's pants.

"You'll have to buy me a drink first, I'm not that kind of boy," Jeff mock protested, Nick laughed as he pulled the denim off his legs and replaced them with grey cotton pants. The blonde had his eyes closed but still motioned for the other boy to join him. Nick got under the covers while Jeff rested his head on the brunette's chest, the cast on his arm resting on the other boy's stomach. Snores sounded throughout the room moments later, Nick looked down to find his boyfriend blissfully asleep.

* * *

Nick was currently reading a book on his iPad when he looked up to see his three year old sister enter his room carrying a plate of food.

"Hey Hayles," he greeted quietly, though he was pretty sure nothing would wake Jeff up. She smiled and made her way to the bed and sat on the edge before handing over the plate.

"Daddy wanted me to give you food since you're up here with Jeffy," Hayley said, eyeing the sleeping boy and the cast on his arm. "What's wrong with him?"

"Jeff hurt his arm so he has to have it in a cast for a few weeks. I want you to be careful around him ok? His arm is very sore," Nick told seriously which she replied by nodding. They heard their father calling her to go to bed; he gave her a quick hug as to not disturb the sleeping boy. She kissed Jeff's forehead before exiting the room. Nick gazed down smiling when he saw his boyfriend making cute noises in his sleep; he went back to his story while occasionally picking at his food.

* * *

Jeff woke up very confused the next morning. His arm was killing him and his cheek was resting in a pile of drool on his boyfriend's shirt. Nick was still asleep, snoring lightly. He looked down at his arm and saw that his arm was covered in a white bandage with his arm in a sling. He vaguely remembered dancing to 'Gangnam Style' but it was a bit fuzzy after that, did he break his arm dancing somehow? He flexed his fingers experimentally and cursed when pain spiked up his arm. The noise startled Nick, his eyes fluttering open rubbing them tiredly as he looked up at the blonde.

"You ok?" Nick murmured.

"My arm hurts, what happened?" Jeff asked, Nick went over to the pants he was wearing and reached in the pocket to retrieve the pain medication the doctor had prescribed to him. He handed the bottle to take them while he told him how he injured himself.

"You tripped over your feet yesterday and landed on the coffee table in the senior commons, dislocating your arm and breaking it in two places. Your pain meds had some pretty interesting effects on you." Jeff paled as he nervously asked what happened; Nick probably had too much fun recounting his day.

"I'm going to have a shower," the brunette said, kissing the blonde's forehead singing the chorus under his breath as he walked towards the bathroom.

"Oppa Gangnam style-"

"Oppa Fuck, yourself," Jeff growled before rolling over and hiding his embarrassed face.


End file.
